Forum:Brettski
Real Life Name: Brett Webber In-Game Name: '''Brettski '''Birthday: '''August 31st 2007 '''Age: '''15 '''Future Occupation: '''Beater, Clearer, Solo player, Tamer '''History: Brett Webber is the son of an Special Air Service (SAS) soldier, with his mother dying giving birth to him. From a young age, he was taught survival skills and hand to hand combat. In his spare time he enjoyed playing MMO's and all different type's of games. His dad was very strict but he respected him, however his dad didn't like how much time he spent gaming, so he made sure he stayed physically active with sports, running, football, etc. But one day during his birthday, they got attacked by terrorists wanting info about his father, but at the time his dad was out buying the cake he forgot. The terrorists didn't believe this however, and one by one, they started to shoot his family and friends. By the time his dad arrived, the gun was being pointed at him, then in a blink of an eye, his dad jumped in the way and took the bullet just as the police arrived and took control. He watched his dad die in his arms but he wasn't able to shed a single tear. Most of his friends died that day and no one wanted anything to do with him, and the only family he had left was his uncle and cousin currently living in Japan. He moved in with them leaving his old life behind. Every night he had nightmares about his dad's death and his uncle was getting concerned and confronted him about it. He finally was unable to bottle it up any longer and let it all out in his uncle's arms. His life was still not back to normal however, since he didn't do as well in school, never talked to anyone and would stay in his room playing games and training so he wouldn't disappoint his father. Some years later he was lucky enough to become a Beta Tester for SAO, playing it everyday untill the offical launch. When Kayaba told them about the game's unique situation, all he could think of was his past. Personality: Brett finds it hard to socialize with people but he respects people that he befriends. If he sees someone in danger, he dosn't think twice before going in to help them but then leaves without saying a word. I made changes and corrections where I could find them to make it look more visually appealing, and I think I made it pretty damn good while keeping the character intact. Silius1 (talk) 13:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) So am i missing anything B2000 (talk) 13:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll leave that to Cantalyssa or Leengard, they're the admins for this wiki. Just wait for either of them to approve your character or offer suggestions on how to make the character less overpowered compared to the others. Silius1 (talk) 13:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Accepted. The background is excellent for his character and it will be interesting with him around. If you havent already make an account here: http://www.swordartonlinerp.boards.net/ I will message you a character sheet for you to fill out along with instructions. Please feel free to create an actual wiki page and expand on your characters history. Hope you have fun, Cantalyssa (talk) 21:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Cheers first time i have done this glad you liked it B2000 (talk) 10:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC)